Long Bomb
|variant of/GW = |cooldown/GW = 20 sec. |rarity/GW = Super Rare |image/GW2 = Long BombGW2.png |ability for/GW2 = |variant of/GW2 = |cooldown/GW2 = 20 sec. |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare }} Long Bomb is the alternate ability of the All-Star's Imp Punt. The player can kick higher and further than the normal Imp Punt, but will ultimately find it more difficult to use at close quarters. It takes 20 seconds to recharge and deals 150 damage. Stickerbook description Simply put... The only thing more damaging than an Imp loaded with explosives is an Imp who thinks he can fly! Some conditions apply... Strategies With The Long Bomb can only be used at range, meaning that you will need to get some distance from an enemy if you wish to use it on them. The Long Bomb is very good at taking out far away groups and most of the time dealing with the Cactus as it is rather unlikely that you will run into a Cactus that tries to attack you at close range unless it is a Bandit Cactus in which case you can tear it to shreds with your primary weapon. If there's a Peashooter or Sunflower rooted, you can Long Bomb them before they can escape. It is also good for the Gnome Bomb and Gardens & Graveyards modes, as you can easily take out groups of plants crowding the garden you must capture, which is useful, but its even more useful in Gnome Bomb, as the All-Star is slow on foot but the Long Bomb can easily help your team before you get there (which is useful since there is a short time before the gnome explodes) if you can throw it near the garden or graveyard, as it will take out a large group of plants (if your team has not overpowered the plants already). Once it hits the ground, it will detonate instantly, useful for a combo with a Dummy Shield and a Long Bomb, when a Chomper burrows underground aiming for you, release Long Bomb right before the Chomper comes up out of the ground and the Chomper will get killed instantly unlike the Imp Punt which takes longer to detonate. In ''Garden Warfare 2'', this strategy works even better with the Dummy Shield's new alternate ability, the Future Dummy, as the Future Dummy deals up to an additional 75 damage which is enough to vanquish every plant character except for Iron Citron and Torchwood. However, the Long Bomb can be unreliable in maps with many obstacles, as the Long Bomb will still detonate when hitting something in the air. However, sometimes, it may not, and can angle Long Bomb away from your target. Make sure the area is clear before you fire, as you could end up wasting it. You should also remember to make sure that none of your teammates are in an area where they can stop the bomb from hitting the plants. Plan ahead of where you are going to shoot the bomb and it's surroundings first. Balancing changes ''Garden Warfare'' Tactical Taco Party DLC *Radius decreased Gallery Lb.png|Long Bomb's sticker in ''Garden Warfare'' LongBomb.png|Long Bomb's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare OooooLongBombson.png|Long Bomb's description in ''Garden Warfare 2'' Edevfvr.jpg|Long Bomb in-game Trivia *The Imp wears black clothing, unlike the Imp Punt in the original ability which wears red. **Its clothing is now red in Garden Warfare 2. *Its icon shows the Imp Punt instead of this, while the Imp Punt's icon shows the Exploding Imp. Category:Abilities Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:All-Star abilities Category:Sticker Pack abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Zombie abilities Category:Imps